


Savior

by ArcherHybrid



Series: Labor of Love [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, SPOILER ALERT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHybrid/pseuds/ArcherHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his delirium, Kili calls out her name, believing he is dreaming, and she isn't actually there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enamored with the thought of Kili and Tauriel. After seeing them in Desolation of Smaug, I became convinced such a paring could work. Not only in a romantic stand point but a bridge to pave the way for the Legolas and Gimli friendship in Fellowship of the Ring

His breathing was calmer. Quieter. More evenly toned. And she watched him, fascinated by every physical aspect; his young features, the way his hair framed his face – the grey hue gradually fading into a more fleshly tone – the way he looked so helpless, and yet so stubbornly defiant. He wouldn’t allow himself to die, and that was the greatest feature of all.

He appeared to be dreaming. But of what?

Tauriel put the thought from her mind as her fingers delicately maintained the knotting in the white bandage around Kili’s leg.

He stirred then, at her gentle touch, calling out, “Tauriel,” in his feverish, delirium, still envisioning her in a halo of glowing light; his savior.

And she shifts her eyes to him, drawing herself in, removing her gentle hands from his leg, leaving one nestled comfortably by his hip.

He sees her, but perhaps thinking he had died from the poison, did not believe she was truly there, leaning over him, with her brilliant red hair trailing over her shoulders, billowing past her volupcious breasts.

“She isn’t here,” he says, barely above a whisper, and she almost has to strain herself to hear him, “It is a dream. She is far from me… so far, far away…”

Tauriel lifted a hand to check his forehead; he was still warm with fever.

She stared at him, her eyes swimming with conflicting emotions, and powerful ones.

Kili strained a cough. “She can never be here,” he continued, “close to me. For she is distant like the stars. It is not possible for her to love me… is it?”

He reached for hand, fingers outstretched, because he needed something physical to hold onto. When his fingers brushed hers, and he could see for himself that she was real, he almost smiled. And Tauriel did not pull away. She stared at him, her face pulled into a mixture of confusion and compassion. And the only thing she could think of is what would happen had she not defied a king and gone after the dwarf who enamored her from the start.

She responded to him only by calling for him to, "Lie down," and when he did, his eyes fixed on her, she did not try to hide the smirk crossing over her lips. She was flattered, if not touched, by this dwarf's gentleness.


End file.
